Hei Francis
by KopiSore
Summary: "Hei Francis, apa kau ingat waktu…" Pria berambut sandy-blonde itu terus mengulangi kata tersebut namun dengan subjek yang terus berubah. Bernostagia mungkin kata yang tepat. Ia terus berdiri termenung dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan. AU, FrUk. FACE Familly. Fluff atau Angst? ceritanya lebih baik dari Summary sepertinya!


**Hei Francis**

 **Pair: My beloved OTP, FrUk!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning : YAOI/Boy Love/Gay/, AU, Angst?**

 **0-0-0-0**

Arthur tidak seperti biasanya mengeluarkan suaranya lebih banyak dari hari-harinya yang lain. Ia tertawa kemudian tersenyum ketika menceritakan hari-harinya selama seminggu penuh pada orang yang ia cintai. Setelah habis menceritakan kisahnya Arthur terdiam dan merenung. Semilir angin membelai rambut pirangnya dan langit sore menghiburnya sesaat ketika dirinya sedang mencari bahan pembicaraan lain. Tak menemukan kisah menarik, Arthur akhirnya bernostalgia.

"Hei Francis…" Mulainya sembari mengingat-ingat, "Apa kau ingat waktu pertamakali kita bertemu?" Tanyanya. Namun orang yang ia ajak bicara itu tak menjawab.

"Waktu itu aku berumur 6 tahun dan kau 9 tahun. Aku melihatmu di taman mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna biru langit. Rambutmu yang panjang dan halus itu terurai dengan indahnya. Mengenakan gaun Francis? Sungguh? Kau terlihat seperti perempuan waktu itu! Dan aku dengan polosnya memberikanmu bunga karena mengira kau seorang gadis manis!" Entah kenapa Arthur malah sedikit emosi ketika menceritakan masa lalunya tapi akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang, "Tapi aku sedikit merasa beruntung kau mengenakan gaun diwaktu itu. Kalau tidak aku tak akan menemukan teman main selama masa kanak-kanak. Hanya kau yang tak pernah menjauhiku ketika aku menceritakan kalau aku bisa melihat peri. Kau tentu senang menggodaku tapi kau tak pernah menganggapku aneh seperti orang lain dan seperti semua saudaraku. Karena itu, aku berterimakasih padamu"

Arthur terdiam lagi untuk menemukan bahan pembicaraan lain. Nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun. Ia akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan kembali bernostalgia. "Dan kau ingat ketika kita bertengkar selama 100 hari? Sampai orang-orang disekitar kita menjulukinya perang 100 tahun? Kau tahu selama 100 hari itu aku merasa begitu kesepian? Aku hanya terlalu memiliki harga diri tinggi hingga membiarkan rasa gengsi dan malu membuatku terus memusuhimu walau hatiku merasakan pedih" Arthur menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan jarinya lalu tertawa pelan, "Ha… kalau sudah begini kenapa kita tak bernostalgia saja?" usulnya, tapi Francis tak merspon. Arthur pun tak pusing. Ia hanya terus berceloteh, rasa lelahnya pada hari-harinya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya ingin banyak berbicara dibanding mendengar. Hitung-hitung mengomel tanpa menambah dosa dan penyakit karena marah-marah.

"Apa kau ingat aku pernah memanjangkan rambutku sampai kau terus memanggilku dengan _mon petit lapin?_ Apa kau tahu alasanku memanjangkan rambutku itu? Itu semua agar aku terlihat mirip denganmu. Aku iri dengan rambut indah menyebalkan itu dan aku kesal ketika kau selalu membangga-banggakanya. Kau mungkin memang sudah tahu itu, tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa setelah itu kau memanggilku kelinci?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal panggilan. Kau banyak sekali memberikan julukan padaku. Dari _mon cher, mon petit lapin_ dan yang paling sering _angletere_. Kau sering membuat julukan dengan bahasamu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan. Kau tahu apa? Bahasamu itu menyebalkan! Semua yang kau ucapkan terdengar begitu manis dan membuai begitu pula ketika kau memanggilku _sourcill_ yang awalnya kupikir panggilan sayang sampai akhirnya aku tahu artinya alis! Dasar kodok jenggotan!" Alis Arthur yang tebal itu turun menandakan ia kesal. Namun wajahnya yang merona merah mengurangi kesan marah yang meluap dalam hatinya. "Aku tahu kau tertawa disana! Karena itu aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti tertawa kodok!"

Arthur mendengus dan melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada. Rona merah diwajahnya masih tersisa walau tipis. "Kau ingat waktu di SMA kau pernah melamarku karena ayahmu menyuruhmu cepat menemukan pasangan karena lelah melihatmu bergonta-ganti pasangan? Aku menolak lamaran itu dan kau terus bertanya kenapa sampai sekarang?" Rona merah tipis dipipi Arthur kembali menguat walau tadi sebenarnya sudah nyaris hilang. "Kuberitahu kenapa, karena aku tak mau dilamar dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu! Dan lagi tak mungkin aku menikah saat masih SMA!" Arthur melirik kesamping, tak sanggup menatap lawan bicaranya untuk ucapanya yang selanjutnya, "Ta-tapi akhirnya kau belajar sendiri kan? Mengajakku ke-kencan dulu dan berpacaran la-lu baru be-berani melamarku tepat setelah aku lulus kuliah. Tentu aku akhirnya me-me-menerimanya karena aku memang sudah terjeb— Ah! Jangan buat aku mengatakanya bodoh!" pria bermata hijau itu malah menyalahkan lawan bicaranya. Padahal lawan bicaranya tak mengatakan apapun.

"Di awal pernikahan aku terus berpikir mengapa aku setuju menikahimu. Aku menyesal? Ya kau benar! Tapi penyesalan itu selalu lenyap ketika kau tersenyum dan menatapku. Kau tak pernah marah ketika aku membentak dan memukulimu dan kau tak pernah meninggalkanku ketika aku mulai bersikap menyebalkan. Entah kau itu memang senang disalahkan atau apa, tapi aku merasa beruntung mendapatkanmu. Dan aku berterimakasih… lagi, karena kau sudah memilihku"

Arthur menghempaskan pantatnya diatas rumput. Dia sudah lelah berdiri sedari tadi. Seingatnya dia sudah berdiri dari awal dia mengobrol dengan Francis. Setelah mengambil beberapa nafas panjang, Arthur melanjutkan celotehan nostalgianya. "Kau ingat ketika kau harus masuk kerumah sakit di hari valentine karena aku memaksamu memakan cokelat buatanku?" Kali ini wajah penyesalan muncul diwajah Arthur tapi entah kenapa seringai jahil tersungging dibibirnya, "Baru-baru ini aku baru sadar kalau waktu itu aku tak sengaja memasukan… apa itu namanya? Tera… oh ya terasi dari tetangga kita yang berasal dari Indonesia itu. Maaf… pfft…" Arthur menahan tawanya lalu melanjutkan, "Iya aku memang tak pandai masak! Itulah yang akhirnya membuatmu menjadi koki dirumah sepanjang waktu. Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku! Karena ketidak pandaianku dalam memasak membuatmu dapat terus mengerjakan hobimu!"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit sore yang masih berwarna biru cerah. Warna biru yang mengingatkanya pada seseorang, ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau ingat ketika kita pergi ke rumah yatim piatu untuk mengadopsi anak? Waktu itu kita hanya berniat mengadopsi seorang anak namun kita menemukan dua orang malaikat…" Senyum Arthur menghangat ketika ia berbicara bagian yang ini, "Dua orang malaikat mungil… Kita akhirnya mengadopsi mereka. Mereka sekarang sudah menjadi anak yang mengaggumkan Francis… seperti katamu… mereka menjadi orang yang mengaggumkan…"

Arthur, untuk kesekian kalinya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Mata hijaunya yang selalu menyiratkan kekuatan tiba-tiba terlihat lemah dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya yang tegap itu mulai bergetar pelan-pelan. Namun senyumnya yang hangat, masih tersungging dibibirnya.

"Kau ingat ketika waktu kau masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan? Kau ingat ketika dokter menyatakan kalau kau mendapatkan kanker otak? Kau ingat ketika aku menjerit histeris dan menangis? Kenapa kau malah mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum hangat? Kenapa kau begitu tegar Francis? Kenapa kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja padahal kau harus terus terbaring dirumah sakit dan terus merasakan tusukan jarum suntik? Aku kesepian Francis! Aku tak bisa kuat menahan sakit ini! Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi tegar sepertimu?!"

Tubuh Arthur bergetar hebat. Ia mengepalkan tangganya kuat-kuat. Senyuman hangatnya itu menghilang. Ia menggertakan giginya karena kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, air mata meluncur turun mebasahi pipinya.

"Aku kesepian Francis… Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu? Kenapa harus kau Francis? Kenapa tidak aku saja?! Bukankah Tuhan seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu?" Arthur menatap batu nisan didepanya lurus-lurus walau air mata sudah meleleh dari mata hijaunya tersebut. "Hei Francis… kau sudah bertemu dengan Tuhan kan? Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya kenapa harus kau yang diambil duluan?! Apa dia sadar kalau aku pasti akan kesepian kalau kau yang pergi?! Apanya yang maha pengasih dan adil? Sama sekali tidak adil dan pengasih untukku!" Arthur menjerit kesal namun rasa kesalnya itu tak bisa mengalahkan rasa pedihnya yang amat sangat. Maka ia menutup wajahnya dengan lututnya dan menangis deras.

"Daddy!"

Arthur segera berbalik dan melihat kedua bocah remaja kembar berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah kahwatir. Kedua anaknya, Alfred dan Mathew, terlihat begitu sedih melihat ayahnya yang selalu terlihat tegar sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh. Terutama ketika bulir-bulir air mata meluncur turun dari kedua manik hijau darinya.

"Papa pasti sedih melihat Daddy seperti ini…" Ingat Matthew dengan sedih. Alfred mengangguk dengan kuat, "Benar! Daddy, seorang pahlawan seharusnya kuat!" Ujarnya.

Arthur terdiam. Sungguh memalukan membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan didepan kedua anaknya tersebut. Apalagi dinasehati oleh kedua orang bocah. Arthur akhirnya tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia segera mendekati kedua anaknya dan memeluk kedua anaknya itu erat-erat. "Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di mobil, kenapa kalian tak pernah mendengarkanku?" Tanya Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Perasaan pahlawanku yang sensitif menyatakan kalau Daddy pasti membutuhkan pertolongan!" Jelas Alfred. Matthew hanya tersenyum dan menangguk. Arthur semakin mengeratkan pelukanya dan menangis dalam diam. Sayang pelukanya yang kuat itu membuat kedua anaknya meronta karena sesak.

"Seorang pahlawan membutuhkan udaraaaa!" Jerit Alfred. Arthur segera melepaskan pelukanya dan mengelap air matanya. Setelah mengambil nafas, Matthew memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Arthur. "Daddy… apa Daddy ingat apa yang Papa ucapkan sebelum dia pergi?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Arthur terdiam.

"Papa meminta Daddy berjanji untuk menjadi kuat dan tak menangis… Papa meminta Daddy untuk selalu tersenyum terutama ketika sedang mengunjunginya… Papa meminta Daddy bahagia walau dia sudah pergi" Ingat Matthew dengan begitu lembut namun dapat menusuk hati Arthur dan membuat mata Arthur berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Daddy tidak sendirian… Daddy punya kami" Jelas Matthew menunjuk dirinya dan saudara kembarnya yang sudah berkacak pinggang. Arthur segera tersenyum dan mengucek matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan bersiap-siap menangis ketika mendengar ucapan Matthew yang lembut.

Arthur mengelus rambut kedua anaknya dan memberikan seringai jahil yang hangat, "Yak! Aku sudah baikan sekarang! Jadi ayo kita pulang, aku akan memasakan _scone_ yang banyak untuk anak baik seperti kalian!" Ajaknya, membuat kedua anaknya, yang sudah tahu rekor keburukan masakan ayahnya itu menunjukan wajah meringis.

Anehnya, Arthur malah tertawa, tak marah seperti yang ia lakukan saat kedua anaknya mulai menunjukan wajah takut ketika dirinya mengatakan akan memasak. "Ah, iya aku tahu kalian tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seharian ini berada di toilet" Jelasnya sambil tertawa, "Aku menemukan café pancake enak di sekitar sini. Kalian pasti suka"

Mata kedua anaknya langsung berbinar. Terutama Matthew.

Arthur mengacak rambut pirang milik kedua anak kembarnya itu dan tertawa pelan. "Ok, kalian tunggu sebentar disini. Aku mau memberikan bunga ini pada Papa mu dulu" Jelasnya sambil menunjukan sebuket mawar merah di tangan kirinya. Alfred dan Matthew pun mengangguk. Arthur pun kembali mendekati makam Francis dan meletakan buket bunga tersebut. Ia masih terdiam memperhatikan batu nisan yang mengukir nama orang yang dicintainya. Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy.

"Kau ingat ketika kau menyuruhku berjanji untuk melupakanmu dan menyuruhku mencari penggantimu?" Tanya Arthur untuk terakhir kalinya dihari ini. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai dan melanjutkan, "Aku tentu saja tak akan mengatakan iya dasar bodoh! Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak akan melakukan itu! Mungkin aku akan belajar menjadi tegar dan kuat, tapi aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk itu…" Arthur terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir sejenak, "Ingat soal kata-kataku yang sepertinya menghina Tuhan?" Dia mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup, "Bisa tolong ucapkan kata maaf dariku untuknya. Sungguh aku tak berniat mengatakan hal itu…" Setelah itu Arthur langsung berbalik dan kembali kepada Alfred dan Matthew dan berjalan menjauhi makam Francis menuju mobil mereka.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Papa di surga sana ya?" Tanya Matthew di perjalanan mereka menuju mobil.

Arthur menatap jalanan dengan tatapan lurus. Ia lalu menerka-nerka dengan asal. "Entahlah… dengan sikap mesumnya, ia mungkin sedang menggodai malaikat" Tebaknya asal.

"Papa bisa masuk surga?!" Tanya Alfred tak yakin dan mendapat jitakan manis dari Matthew. "Aw! Mattie! Aku hanya bercanda!" Jerit Alfred kesal.

"Candaan mu bodoh!" Ucap Matthew sewot.

Arthur hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Benar… walau Francis tak ada… ia tak pernah sendirian. Selama masih ada kedua malaikat yang ia selamatkan bersama Francis… ia tak akan pernah kesepian. Ia akhirnya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kepada langit. Berharap Francis yang diatas sana melihat senyumanya.

"Francis… aku bersyukur kau memaksaku untuk mengadopsi kedua malaikat dan bukan hanya satu…" Arthur menatap kedua anaknya yang asik bercanda dengan satu sama lain dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Ia tersenyum puas dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua anaknya berbalik dan melihat ayah mereka sudah tertinggal sekitar 5 meter dari mereka.

"Daddy, cepatlah! Aku tak sabar dengan pancake" Ajak Matthew dengan senyum manis dan suara halus seperti biasanya.

"Woaah! Lambaat sekalii!" komen Alfred tanpa sopan santun dan suara keras yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja!" Ucap Arthur cuek. Alfred dan Matthew menggeleng dan menjulurkan salah satu tangan mereka berdua secara bersama-sama.

"Kami tak mungkin meninggalkan daddy dan membuat daddy kesepiann!" Jelas mereka berdua dengan senyum khas masing-masing. Mata Arthur terbelalak namun perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum mengembang darinya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya makin lebar dan cepat untuk mengejar kedua anaknya itu.

 _'_ _Karena… kalau hanya satu… daya kerja mereka akan menghilang dan aku pasti akan merasa kesepian'_

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Just a random junk! Beeeh! Ceritanya mentah! Mentah banget! Duh! Bodo ah… ngerjainnya juga pas bosan… ada minat review? kalau ada yang menunggu The Red String dimohon bersabar, ceritanya dalam pengerjaan dan kemungkinan akan diposting setelah sang Author UAS :') #KayakAdaYangNyariAja**


End file.
